


Fleeting Dreams

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anxiety Disorder, Bathing/Washing, Bride!Takumi, Broken Bones, Cat!Takumi, Crawling like a caterpillar, Crying, Doll!Takumi, Forcing Takumi to Stand, M/M, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, See how much Takumi has fallen from the start, Soft fluffy bed for Takumi, Trying to have no sex this chapter, even though there is, lewd bride, neglect play, resting day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: After Takumi's first public humiliation, he is broken that he can't follow Leo's order. In order to cure his disorder, Leo gives him a resting day, treating him more humanethan ever. Yet, his soul and body have already fallen that he couldn't return to his human life.





	Fleeting Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> LuLu: Finally! An update on Cherished Disgrace. It had been quite some time, and well, 10k hits already! We will be doing a special chapter soon (Hopefully within 2 weeks)!
> 
> This chapter is less torture for Takumi, so if you only want to see Leo raping him like the previous chapters, you might want to skip this one. (Though Takumi did beg Leo at the very start of the chapter lol).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

  

_"W-Why… I-I won’t disobey you…I need you…”_

 

_“You were calling me scum, aren’t you?” The master twitched the once-broken arms, testing whether they were attached greatly. “Don’t be relieved yet, I have still much to do with your lovely body.”_

 

_"Please… fulfill my only wish… Don't torture me... I'm always your pet... Your obedient pet…”_

 

_"I'm getting bored with you, Takumi. That's why I am torturing you. Seeing you begging like a slut is the only entertainment you can give me now.” He softly hammered his finger joints and placed the metal head on his wrist. “If I break your joints, you won’t call me scum anymore, isn’t it?”_

 

_“No please… Master… please… AHHHHH!!!!”_

 

_“How cute you are when you are hurt…” The master aimed at another finger joint and smashed it until bone breaking sound echoed the room. “I wonder what will happen if you can only move like a caterpillar…” He traced it up till his elbow, “when you can't even crawl like a dog.”_

 

_“No… AH! Please…”_

 

_“Well, one away and three more to go. Do you want me to break both of your knees and elbows before crawling in front of me?”_

 

_“My limbs… Let me have them… I’m breaking…”_

 

_“Are you breaking? But you still talk normally.” He placed the hammer beside the broken arm and hugged his hips from behind.“You have a muscular waist. Don't be shy, pet.”_

 

_“You know what I mean… Please… I don't live to be tortured… I want to have my limbs… for crawling… like a pet… like a pet I am…”_

 

_“How inconsistent. You want to be human, and now you're okay being an animal. What do you want, really?”_

 

_“Please... Don't torture me anymore... I'll be obedient... So please… Stop…”_

 

_“You wish.” The master grabbed his hammer. He hummed as he shattered the joints one by one. “Two down and two left. Or should I break your knees so that you will crawl in front of me?”_

 

_The pet shook his hips until he could fall off the throne, even though the blade was still tightly in his asshole. Now, his feet were tied to his yumi, forcing him to crawl like a caterpillar or else he would break his own bow. Even though the pain his joints had given him was tearing him, he couldn't help but only follow his master’s instructions. He pinned his shoulder to the floor, tried his best to move his hip, and slowly crawled like a caterpillar._

 

_“Are you satisfied now? Don't… don't break any part of me… my heart is broken… everything is broken…”_

 

_“Still so stubborn? Do you know what position are you in?” He lifted the wooden stick and hammered his ankles. Bones and wood cracking sound were produced, yet they were nothing compared to Takumi’s screaming, moaning and yelling._

 

_“Stop! Broken… Don’t take anything… anymore… AHHHHHHHHHHH!”_

  
  


\--------------------------

 

“No! Master! Stop! STOP!” Takumi once again woke from his nightmares. But this was even worse: He doesn’t know whether it is true or it is fake. Leo had already stolen his memories, and undoubtedly, he will use this advantage to torture him more. And now, even his nightmares would be seen by his master, showing him how fragile and pathetic he really is.

 

_And there was no way to stop it. I can’t even commit suicide._

 

He peeked at his arms as sunlight shined in his eyes.  _No bones piercing the flesh. No hammering._  He wanted to sigh in relief but he couldn’t.  _Leo might do it today. That might just be a foreseeable future._   _He will punish me…_

 

“You’ve wake up, pet.” Metal clinking sound made him shiver as the metal door was slid open. “Let me touch you.”

 

_He is going to hammer me._

 

_Capture me. Put me on the throne, and torture me until I became a masochist._

 

_A senseless doll._

 

“No… No…” The pet covered the rest of his body with his cum-contaminated yukata. “No… Don’t touch me… Don’t get near me…” The mutter soon became a scream as he hid in the corner of the cage. His heart was beating so fast that he could barely talk and breathe at the same time. His toes were curling down whereas his body has become a heap, protecting his joints from the foreseeable danger ahead. “You saw my dreams, didn’t you? Don’t hammer me… I’m a pet… an obedient pet… not your tool… treat me like an animal…”

 

“You were saying you will be obedient, but why are you avoiding me now?” Leo walked to another side of the cage and grabbed his yukata. “Let me touch you.”

 

“No… Don’t go near me…” The pet once pulled him yukata back, trying to cover his entire body with that thin piece of clothing. “Stop… Promise me… Stop torturing...”

 

“So broken that you are still able to speak, ain’t you?” The prince loosens the grip, so the pet rolled backwards and hit the metal bars behind. “How terrified you can be? I’m giving you less harsh torments but you are already begging me like crazy.”

 

“Pet… I am... “ He curled himself until his head nudged into his chest. His shivering body trembled harder whenever the scene of his master hammering him passed through his head. “That… is my purpose… Treat me… as a pet…”

 

“How obedient are you! You aren’t even following MY instructions!” Angered, Leo kicked the cage and flipped it aside.  “I was thinking to give you a break since you were so broken yesterday. But then you aren’t even compliant now, so I should change my plan.”

 

"... Rest? Me?” Takumi widened his eyes and peeked through his arms. Amber pupils were mixed with both confusion and untrust. “Would you truly be so kind…to give this pathetic pile of flesh a rest… You just want to torture me, aren’t you?”

 

“But it would be a waste if you become a senseless doll. A senseless doll who couldn’t even beg and scream for pain.” He cupped his face and pulled him closer to himself. “Then I will need to throw you into the bin.”

 

_Then I can die peacefully._

 

“Don’t even think that you will escape from me once you are broken. I’ll throw you into a room of centipede until they drink up every bit of your soul. You will never deserve an honoured death like you brother and sisters.” He traced down his jawline while another one was rubbing the Nohrian brand on his head. “Get out the cage and let me touch you.”

 

“Why? Please... Just kill me already…” Unwilling moans escaped from his lips as the prince traced down his chest, exploring his muscles and probably twitching his nipples. “I don’t need an honoured death… just…”

 

“IF YOU DON'T GET OUT NOW I'LL REALLY BREAK YOUR BONES, PET!"

 

The slut crawled out the cage and straddled on the floor right in front of his master. Leo’s pale hands and tender fingers searched along with his silvery hair and brushed off those solidified cum on the silvery strands. The pet rested his reddened cheek on his master’s palm though begging eyes gazed directly at his master “Please...let me rest…”

 

“You were doubting me a second ago and now you are begging me to give you a break. What do you want to be, Prince Takumi?” The mage pinched his face and forced him into a strong kiss. “Do you want freedom? Or being my obedient pet?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, cause I can never leave you, master. It doesn't matter whether it's real or fake... I just need one... I don't want to be emotionless...” Tears reflected the sunlight and rolled off his cheek. Even though he knew he couldn’t get away from the demon, a tiny bit of himself still want to reunite with his family and be a prince he used to be. No matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions, his tears betrayed his feelings.

 

Always.

 

“And now you are talking not being a doll.” He whispered right beside his ears, causing him to shiver under his touches. “I thought you want to be killed.” His fingers gave an extra harsh twitch on his nipples, warning him that he could never escape.

 

“I know… But…” The pet could barely keep focus and replied his master’s question. His shivering body unwillingly cuddled at the warm prince, begging him to save him. “What will you do after I die? Will you stoop so low to keep my cold, dead body as a sex doll after my death?”

 

“And if I say yes?” Though his voice was humming, the lust in his eyes clarified that he was talking the truth. Tongues intervened each other when the prince dragged them into a kiss, just to feel how bad his pet was shivering.

 

“Why… I won't even react… yet you still keep me as a doll…” He could feel his body trembling in the fear. The endless loop. Even if he is dead, he will be kept as a pet, a sex doll to fulfil his master’s interest. His body, no matter life or dead, just needs to fulfil its sole purpose of becoming a pet. “What have I done that I deserve this?”

 

“Why don't you blame Heavens for creating you too pretty?” He lifted the slave’s head just to have a better view of his beauty. Then, he guided him onto his lap, until his hands can easily reach his pale tender thighs. His hands squeezed his buttcheek, just to enjoy him moaning and whining. “Or, why, don’t you blame your mom for giving birth to you?”

 

“Why can't you let me submit myself to you? My pain threshold isn't that strong. You don't even have to try to torture me…”

 

The prince slapped on his face before he could finish his sentence. “Answering a question with a question isn’t a proper way a slut speak to his master.” He tightened the obi on his waist when he finished checking his slut. “You will only give your best reaction when you are tortured. Those begs, and those moans, will you produce them for me if I didn't rape you in the throne or showcased you around?”

 

“I won't.” The arms wrapping around the prince tightened. The warm body leaned on him while his head rested on his shoulder. “But, I've already given in now, can't you treat me better? Wasn't that the whole purpose of torturing me?”

 

The master cupped his cheek and sighed. “You are too broken to give me fun.” He rubbed his cheek with his thumb again, until tears of happiness and shock contaminated his skin. “I'll give you a rest just to break you again.”

 

“Thanks… Master… “ It had been long since he smiled. Yet, in his heart, he knew he would be tortured even worse in the upcoming days. But that didn’t matter, especially to a slut like him. All he needs to think is about sex, and how to satisfy his master. Scheduling is already too much for him. “I swear I will give you more fun after this break.”

 

“How slutty you are! You are even willing to sacrifice your future for your own comfort now!” The prince once again dragged him into the kiss. His hand searched his jawline and tugged the collar. “You are still Prince Takumi, isn’t it? Now then, walk to the bathroom.”

 

The fallen prince crawled until he was tugged backwards. “I tell you to WALK! WALL LIKE A HUMAN!” Silvery strands were jerked and pulled him up. Discriminative laughs were heard when his front ‘legs’ left the ground. “Have you forgotten how to walk in two?”

 

“My hip... My butt... Still hurts…” The pet could only look away from his master. His legs shivered when his memories were checked by his master, just to ensure that he is his only. He tried to push himself towards the wall, pivoting him onto the bricks. As always, the grab on his hair immobilised him, “Raijinto… The blade… And the constant raping… It hurts…”

 

Releasing the grip on the strands, the mage kicked him to the nearby wall. “So useless, Prince Takumi, that you can’t even walk, WALK properly!” The slut leaned on the wall, and slowly crawling him up. He wanted to cry, praying for his mother’s protection, griefing for how low he had fallen, and how useless and powerless he was. He was so weak that he couldn’t even walk when pivoting on the wall, that he fell onto his master every few steps. But what made him want to cry most, was those comments made by his master, his captor.

 

“You can't even stand properly! How can I treat you as a human then?”

 

“I am… Am I a human? You told me I am a pet so I crawl like a pet… And now... “ Begging eyes focused so hard at the dark knight that tears leaked from the side of his eyes. He pulled the sleeve and covered his face. “And now… I can’t even stand like a human… I had fallen too much to become a pet.”

 

“Did I give you a choice, whore?” He caressed his hair and forced those amber eyes to look at him. “I can cancel the resting day whenever I want.” He tugged the strands and beckoned him to stand.

 

“No… I will walk then…” The pet could barely crawl beside the wall and pivot on it. Trembling arms supported most of his weight rather than his feet. He knew he couldn’t walk, after all those tortures. Even if his pain and wounds from the constant rape were healed, the damage in his heart made him disabled for the rest of his life. His shivering toes pushed himself forward, step by step towards the bathroom.

 

“Much better, slut” The master leashed his pet though he was stumbling his way to the washroom. His legs were so weak that he fell off a few times during his journey. Yet, Leo was constantly urging him and tugging the leash when he got too slow. “Weren’t you a warrior? Can’t you walk faster? Weren’t you the wielder of the legendary weapon Fujin Yumi that represent the Goddess of the wind?”

 

“I… I can’t walk… Anymore…” The slut could only bite his lips and tears rolled off his cheek. His legs could no longer withstand his body: So he fell badly and started crawling again. “The rapes… Hurts… You’ve taken away my ability… to walk… properly…” His arms wrapped around his legs, trying to calm himself down from the situation. “What else… must you… get… from me?”

 

“Everything, I guess, since I have no end to this.”

 

Takumi glanced at the prince emptily as his body shivered harder and harder. His mouth gasped for air while his heart’s beating faster and faster.

 

“No… end?”

 

“Or maybe until you’ve become soulless.” He tugged the leash and dragged Takumi beside him. “But then I'll force your fragile pathetic soul back into that pile of flesh. Isn't that great?”

 

“Why?” Takumi could only shiver harder when he heard he could no longer end this miserable life. His fingers crossed and overlapped each other, begging for it to be fake. His people, no, even his family will just abandon him, neglect him if he can no longer leave this pet life. “Why… you may have degraded me into an animal… but… I can still feel…”

 

“Why? Your begging face is so cute and torturing you is way more fun than making you give in.”

 

Confused amber eyes stared at his master, doubting for his answer. Even though he was so fragile and pathetic, he don’t deserve to be treated like a slut, or a pet. Even if he was a total jerk back then, forcing him to submit would already been a brilliant method to tease and humiliate him. “Please...  I'll be a good pet…” He squinted at his master’s eyes and lied down beside him. “I'll obey your orders…”

 

“You're way too broken to talk, slut.” The master tugged his leash before he could finish his sentence. Pale arms lifted the pet up and dipped it into the tub of warm water, which was mixed with some special made perfume and soap “Stay still and let me bathe you!”

 

“Ah~” Amber eyes lightened when he was soaked in the tub. His irritated skin were all healed, and his sore muscles were suddenly relaxed. “Warm water.... Soap.... Shampoo... how I missed them…” The innocent boy grabbed the bubbles on the edge of the tube and smiled like a five-year-old kid. “Thank you... ” He muttered and blew the bubbles away. “Thanks…”

 

“You're so dirty... “ The mage sighed as white dirt were stung on both his hair and on his skin. It was hard to remove, yet, for tomorrow’s auction, he must clean him up. He poured the bucket of soapy water onto the silvery strands and pulled out the cum out one by one. “If you are obedient, I might consider giving you a bath per week.”

 

“Mmm! I'll be good, Master!” Takumi smiled innocently. His charming face giggled when the dirt was removed. “I love it… I love bathing, master…”

 

“You’re so cute, Takumi.” Leo cupped his cheek. “You’re so lovely, smiling like nothing had happened.”

 

“Thanks for the compliment, Master…” The pet leaned on his arms while his tongue was cleaning his master’s hand. “I love you, Master. For giving me such a relaxing bath.” Pale hands ran along his silvery hair and rubbed the rest of his skin with soap. He chuckled a few time when bath water was poured onto his head again and again. “It is so warm… It is like heaven compared to those rapes.”

 

The master couldn’t help but tittered at his naive act. Back then, his little pet messed up the whole bathroom when he was washed by Niles. He was so obnoxious that he needed to be restrained. Yet now, his pet was begging him, urging him to have a simple bath, just to take off his cum. He patted on his head. “Cutie. Were you so childish back then?”

 

“I-I… You can access my memory, Master.” His innocent smile swiftly disappeared, while amber eyes were focused on the water surface. He stared at himself: ‘Prince’ Takumi laughing when he was washed by the Nohrian prince. How pathetic he is, he wondered, for him to fall so low. “Go ahead and see my past…”

 

The prince shook his head and forced his pet to look at him. Pale thumbs touched his lips just to force an innocent smile out of it. “I want you to tell me, Takumi. It will be meaningless if you don’t.”

 

“Yes…” Terror sparkled in his eyes and the slave started trembling. Even it is his resting day, it doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t be punished. If he couldn’t meet his master’s expectation, he would sure be fucked by animals again, or even, those damn Faceless again. “My mother's retainers, Orochi and Yukimura says that a lot about me... Naive like a child. I was… acting strong, calling you ‘Nohrain Scum’ in the war. I was so sure, so sure that I would win.” The master lost the grip on his head, causing him to focus on the water surface again. “But now I am, defeated, and becoming a Nohrian prince’s slave. Do I have any option other than submitting to you, after showcasing me naked, collared, branded, leashed, and all the toys on my crotch? Can I not submit to you?”

 

Leo picked the silvery strands and smelled the perfume. His pet was sinking, his heart was breaking apart so badly that it surely showed he need a break. His body trembled so hard and caused the water to ripple. He could only sigh: Just to avoid his pet turning into a senseless emotionless pet.

 

“Seems that I can only leave.” He stood up and put his chair back below the sink. “Meet me at the living room when you finish…”

 

“Don’t go!”

 

His shirt was tugged by the slave, preventing him from going any further. His innocent face begged his master, just to stay with him for a little longer. ”Please… Don’t leave me alone… I know this is very selfish of a slave… But… Please…”

 

“I thought you hate me here.” He turned around and sit on the edge of the tub. “You are scared of loneliness, eh? How pathetic.”

 

“Please… My family is away… My retainers and friends are gone… My country has abandoned me… ” The slut spoke as soft as mice. Though his eyes stared at the water emptily, his grip on his shirt was still tight. “Even though you are my master… Even though you torture me as an entertainment… Please… Love me…”

 

“How desperate are you for someone to love you, Prince Takumi!” The prince gripped his chin and forced the pet, once again, to look directly at him. “How empty are you? Begging for a Nohrian scum, who was whipping and torturing you a few days ago to love you.”

 

“I don't know… I know I'm desperate and pathetic, Master…” He swallowed his saliva and gazed at his master. “But I’m your one and only personal pet. I will obey all your rules and commands. Please, just please, love me back.”

 

The master sniggered as he brushed those silvery strands again and again. He had never thought of that: his slave begging him to love him back. It just makes his future plan more interesting, especially how pathetic the ex-prince is. Torturing him would just be funnier and funnier, and his skin will just be more and more sensitive. He tugged the hair and pulled his slave towards him. “Will you follow my commands when I am torturing you?”

 

“Yes, I will.” Amber eyes gazed at his master, waiting for a proper reply. “As long as you love me back, I will always be your obedient pet.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

When the boys have finally finished bathing and cleaning, it was already noon. Leo carried his bare pet all the way to the living room and threw him onto the sofa.

 

“Stay still and wait for me!” He stared at his pet with a demanding tone. “Don’t move!”

 

“Yes, Master...”

 

“Did I allowed you to talk, you fucking slut?” He snapped. “Stay still like a sex doll you are!”

 

 _But…_ The pet wanted to question his Master, but he knew he doesn’t have the right to do so.  ** _Disobedient is pain_  **, the rule he learnt from the first day when he was captured by those heartless Nohrians. Even if his Master gave him a resting day, he would still humiliate and insult him as much as possible.

 

_How stupid I was, keeping my alert down just now._

 

The Nohrian prince returned to the room with a handful of lace and white clothing. “Obedient, aren’t you?” He placed the grabs onto a nearby bench before leading his pet in front of the mirror. “Stand.”

 

“I… I…” The pet pivoted himself onto the mirror, climbing upwards in order to straighten his legs. It had been quite a while since he had seen his face so clean, but still with the Nohrian brand and the collar.

 

_The brand that can never wash away._

 

He griefed and bit his lips whenever his eyes peeked at the burnt mark. The skin was already decolorized by the burnt, yet the physical damage can’t be compared to his mental ones. They were already too deep, too fatal for him to be saved.

 

“What are you doing, staring at your brand?” The prince brushed the silver strands apart and revealed the whole, decolorized emblem on his forehead. “Do you really like being a pet so much?”

 

“No…” Takumi covered his brand on the mirror. He couldn’t look at it, even when he knew he would be punished shortly after. Looking at himself in the mirror was a total disgrace, of himself, of his family and of Hoshido. And now, with the brand showed above his eye, emphasizing who he belongs to, was just adding salt to his wounds.

 

“You can’t cover it, slut.” The prince licked his sensitive ears, making him shiver. “Well, since you are a pet… ” The slut could feel his body, especially his ears and butt burning all hot. Furs started growing out of his hair, forming a pair of silvery cat ears above his eye. A furry tail was developed right above his hole, wiggling and trembling when he felt his original human ears were disappearing.

 

“What… What… Nngh…” Warm fingers stroke his furry tail, while his ears jiggle in return. Though he wasn’t affected by the curses, his head started burning and his legs felt jelly again. They were so weak that he fell onto the ground, trembling, though his ass was still high up in the air, begging for the prince to stroke him more.

 

“How thirsty are you, pet? Begging for someone to fuck you when you can’t even stand properly?” The mage pinched his ears and grabbed him all the way up. “Look at yourself!” He lifted his chin while another hand was still caressing his hair. “How beautiful you are, Takumi, with the brand and the collar high up in your head. No ones don’t know you are my pet now.”

 

“Nngh… yes…” His voice came out like meows and his tail swung from side to side when he became honry. He wanted to cover his cock and his brand, but it would be totally meaningless since it won’t free him from anything. Lewd moans pricked from the edge of his lips. “It feels so good… So good to be stroked… Vanilla…”

 

“Oh! You reminded me that you've never tried a vanilla or anything consensual.” The mage caressed his hands at his lower part of his tail, making his pet more sexual aroused. Whenever the pet was trembling in excitement, he plucked the tail, giving him a unique sensation. “Here you go, this is the only time you can try how good sex can be.”

 

“Nngh… Please…” Hot breaths were pant from the slave’s boiling lips. His cock was getting harder and harder, though cum doesn’t seem to drip off his cock by any second. His jelly legs could barely support his weight and leaned onto the mirror, looking at his master’s reflection. “Bed... bed…”

 

“You wanna sex in the bed?” An instant slap was granted right at Takumi’s cheek. “Don't think about it, slut! You can only do what I allowed you to.”

 

“I... I've already given in…” The pet cupped his chubby swollen cheek. Begging eyes stared at the master as he caressed himself to make himself to feel a bit better. “Please... once… Just once…”

 

The prince smirked and stopped caressing the silvery fur. “After you've tried this…” He stepped back and left his horny personal pet alone.

 

“Wait! Nngh… You can’t leave me… Ah… Like that… ”

 

_Please…_

 

_Don’t leave me alone…_

 

Tears dripped from his eyes as time pass by.  _Master… Please… come back…_ The pet turned around when he couldn’t think of anything but his master, his touches, and of course, his first vanilla sex.

 

_Please..._

 

“How impatient are you, Prince Takumi. So insecure that I can’t even leave you alone for a while.” The master cupped his cheek. He picked up the waist cincher, turned him around, and put it on his pet. His chest was bare, showing his nipples and his breast. “Let me see… What should I add to your wedding dress?”

 

“T-This… is my wedding… bride? It… It doesn’t even cover my… my nipples... ”

 

“You need to know sex is your purpose now. Raise your leg and let me put the other pieces on you!” He snapped and dragged a pair of black garter belts and a mini skirt onto his waist. Obviously, his uniform was detailedly designed, showing his ass and his crotch. The hole on the skirt was so large that his furry tail could pass through the hole. “Look at yourself, slut. Look at how beautiful you are!”

 

“It’s beautiful… But…” The pet glanced at his stiff cock and nipples, which are not covered by his bride. His boiling lips gasped for air when his legs became weaker and weaker. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this. It’s embarrassing…”

 

“It’s up to me to decide whether this will be shown to the public.” The master caressed his tail, arousing him until he could only hold up his body by pivoting on the mirror. “It really depends on how you perform these few days, pet. If you can give me a satisfying result, I might consider not displaying it to the public.”

 

“Really? You… won’t show it to the public?” High-pitched whines escaped Takumi’s lips while his half-lidded eyes gazed at the master. His tail swung from a side to another while his ears wiggled in excitement. “Will you… keep me in private?”

 

“I will, slut. If you can live up to my standard.” The sadist circled around his pet and appreciated his work. Curious hands flipped over his skirt, or trim off a part of it, whenever he found it too distracting for his people to appreciate the ex-prince. “Turn around.” He forced his fingers onto his tongue and searched through his naked chest. The special design gave him enough space for him to punish Takumi whenever he wasn’t working or following his orders. Moreover, all his torture marks would be crafted on his skin permanently, and not even healing slave would clean them up. His work was just perfect, perfect for a functional nude’s wedding.

 

“Master… I can’t… I can’t wait… Anymore…” The slut fell onto the ground. His breaths were already so harsh and unstable; his legs trembled and shivered in pain because of exhaustion; his amber eyes pricked tears out of it because of the sexual delay. He couldn’t wait. It was too much for him, especially waiting for his first vanilla sex.

 

“You need to have more training on your stamina, slut.” Despite his unwillingness, the prince still carried his pet all the way back to his room. His pet was too weak to walk, or maybe, it was too harsh for his “resting” day. Or even, he wasn’t willing to see the cute prince fall and his soul breaking down. It would be no fun for the rest of his life. Pale hands brushed off the strands covering his brand and chuckled. “Faceless would be suitable for you, isn’t it?”

 

“Please… Not Faceless…” A layer of tears covered his amber eyes while begging moans leaked out from his lips. “I-I have given in already… Please… I will prove it…” He struggled against the warm hug, falling him onto the ground. The slave kneeled down and placed his lips just above the metallic boots. One of his hand supported his weight whereas another softly gripped the prince’s calf. “Please... “ He licked the boots and cleaned it with his tongue. “Train me with human… human…”

 

“Cute little slut, you're willing to bow down in front of the enemy and clean their shoes with your pure tongue. Oh! Not to mention that you are in your wedding bride!” The mage kicked his pet away and sit on the edge of his bed. “Here,” He threw his boots away, leaving his bare feet swinging beside his bed. “Clean my feet, slave.”

 

Takumi desperately held the pale, tender toes and coated it with a layer of saliva. His pure tongue removed the contamination of his master’s feet and swallowed all the dirt like he was wanting it for long. It had been some time since he was allowed to do what he wanted, or a moment for his to properly serve his master. Humans touches are like fire, compared to all those horrible and heartless tortures he experienced. It is as velvety as the swain’s fur and as smooth as the shark’s scales. It is just… majestic.

 

“More… Nngh… Between it…” The prince ordered his slave and widened the gaps between each of his toes. Pleasured moans left his boiling lips as Takumi tickled his feet and kissed on his ankles and on his toenails. “More… Ah! There…”

 

The pet instantly polished his feet with his saliva and of course, and with tender soft kisses. Half-lidded eyes gazed at the pale feet, half wanting to devour them and half wanting his master to devour him peacefully. “Please…” He circled his tongue around his ankles, “no more animal… I will be good… my only master…” Warm lips touched the sensitive skin which are right above his ankles.

 

The master could only moan against those charming touches. It has been quite some time since he had used his personal pet properly. All he wanted at first was to break him, forcing him to give in. But now, he had already given up, kneeling in front of the Nohrian prince and licking his feet. He had never thought that the beautiful Hoshidan prince has such sensitive and elastic tongue, that could make his moan by just licking his feet. It is sure worth playing dirty on the tragic boy just for his own desire.

 

“On the bed, slut.” He guided his pet onto his laps. The smooth bedsheets and puffy bed are something Takumi missed for long. Sleeping in the cage is not just a humiliation for being a slave, but also troubling him with worse and worse nightmares he had never experienced. Master’s laps, were so warm and safe, like his mother's one when he was a child.

 

“Please… Stroke… My tail…” He nudged his head in between his thighs, with his ears wiggling, telling the master that he was more than satisfied than the treatment. His tail swung side to side while begging amber eyes gazed at his master. “Fuck me… Slowly…”

 

“Somehow you deserve it, Takumi.” The prince combed the silvery strands while another hand brushed the bottom of his tail. Meow-moans pricked from his lips, and his body was shivering for more touches. “Are you so desperate to…”

 

“Yes! Please! F-fuck me… I am your wife…” The pet lifted his butt high up, so that pale fingers could suck into his already-abused-tight-hole. His furry tail wrapped around the master’s waist and caressed his furry ears whenever he can. “Let me cum…” He rubbed twisted his nipples. “Let me… try a vanilla sex…. Once…”

 

“You’re like a virgin begging for his first sex, slut.” The prince slowly tossed off his bride, leaving his pet naked. Pale hands searched the nearby cabinet for a brand new lube (which is supposed to use it on the pet during his first sex, but somehow he forgot to bring it to the throne). “Just how pretty you are, Prince Takumi. White skin with no scars, amber eyes that can cry at any second, and especially, your silvery hair.” He removed the waist cincher and searched stroked his cock. “Are you sure you want to be fucked? After experiencing such horrible rapes in your life.”

 

“Yes… Do it… Fast…” The pet bit the bottle of lube and passed it into the master’s hand. “Even if this is my only time… please… Once…”

 

“How impatient you are, slut!” He rubbed a layer of lube on his fingers and plugged them into his hole. His first finger dug deeper and deeper and explored the new space until it reached the spot.

 

“Continue… please…”

 

“I’ve forgotten to tell you that…” He placed his thumb onto the tip of his cock with a big smirking smile on his face, “that you can’t cum today. Shall I use a cock plug or can you control it yourself?”

 

“Fast… A-as long as you will fuck me… softly and smoothly…” Takumi pivoted himself on the bed and pushed his butt deeper into his curious finger. “It doesn’t matter…”

 

“Well then.” The prince harshly grabbed the penis plug and blocked his duct. Another finger jerked into the hole and did some scissoring motions. “How’s that? How did you feel after experiencing those rapes?”

 

“Warm… and safe…” Half-lidded eyes stared at his master though his cock tried to push the plug away. If it wasn’t all those tortures and humiliation he experienced before, he could never know how peaceful vanilla sex could be. Or even, he could have never enjoyed sex. Those warm fingers inside him were just filling him up, inflating him with energy. His body just became hotter and hotter as the fingers rubbed his walls and paint it with fiery touches. “I love it, Master! Please… Give me this kind… of soft touches…. From now on…”

 

“I’ve never known you will be so excited just on fingering, slut.” He cupped his cheek and jerked his fingers away all at once. Confused eyes stared at his master while his tail swung side to side. His shivering body was begging for the continuation and to reach the climax. The empty feeling, the swallow feeling of everything taken away reminded him that he is just a pet.

 

“Why… Please… Master… MASTER!”

 

“It’s the end of today’s session, slut.” He walked away and left his pet all alone in his room, wondering what to do next. He would love to finger himself, as the bottle of lube was just beside him. But then, that empty feeling, reminded him that he had nothing, not even the right to own his body and touch it. The pet had already given in to his ‘rightful’ owner, and he would be punished whenever he retaliates. It is no use, even if he begged for that little fullness in his slutty ass.

 

“Still sad, little slut?” The master returned to his room and carried his pet. “Even after experiencing the best sex in your entire life? You need to know your limits, slave.” Pale hands caressed his cheek and cast a magic to remove his cat tail and turned his ears back.

 

“No… Master… I enjoyed it…” Leo placed his pet down on a nearby sofa. Rather than the cage, a fluffy cat pet was placed on the edge of the room. Blankets were placed beside the bed, and even, an inflated cotton pillow. “Master…” Takumi rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing: Prince Leo treating him humanely. “Are these… for me?”

 

“This are your rewards for your hard work, slut.” Takumi walked towards his new bed and lay on the furry bed. Amber eyes reflected the light on the ceiling and shined like a night star. It had been long since he had his comfort sleep. And even longer, for him to feel so jovial and surprised. He wouldn’t mind sleeping with all the sex toys, obeying his master’s command, or even public humiliation as long as his master could give him such ‘excellent service’. His eyelid, once again, started to block his sight.

 

He could feel Leo brushing his hair, unplugging the plug in his cock, and putting on blankets on him. The pet had no idea when his master notice how much he hate cold, but then, a warm hug and soft kisses are enough for him to feel safe, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> LuLu: Takumi might be treated fairly this chapter, but this will be his only chance of having a break. The next 5-6 chapters will be all about torturing Takumi. Poor boy. At least he deserves a rest. And a vanilla.
> 
> Drace: Don't worry, if you don't want to see some fluff, we have plenty of crueller prompts to apply. See you next time!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic


End file.
